Season 1
|finale = |dvd = August 7, 2012 |previous = N/A |next = Season 2 }} Season 1 is the first season of Grimm. The pilot was picked up by NBC on January 28, 2011. The first premiered on Friday, October 28, 2011 at 9/8c on NBC. The first season introduced the concept of Wesen living within some people and the Grimms being hunters of the Wesen. The Season 1 Finale was on Friday, May 18, 2012. __TOC__ Cast Main Cast *David Giuntoli as Nick Burkhardt (22 episodes) *Russell Hornsby as Hank Griffin (22 episodes) *Bitsie Tulloch as Juliette Silverton (22 episodes) *Silas Weir Mitchell as Monroe (22 episodes) *Sasha Roiz as Sean Renard (22 episodes) *Reggie Lee as Wu (20 episodes) Recurring Cast *Claire Coffee as Adalind Schade (8 episodes) *Bree Turner as Rosalee Calvert (5 episodes) *Danny Bruno as Bud Wurstner (5 episodes) *Sharon Sachs as Harper (5 episodes) *Robert Blanche as Franco (4 episodes) *Kate Burton as Marie Kessler (2 episodes) *Randy Schulman as Freddy Calvert (2 episodes) *Ayanna Berkshire as Dr. Rose (2 episodes) *Henri Lubatti as Reaper (2 episodes) *Kyle Vahan as John Oblinger (2 episodes) *Casey Vann as Angry Perp/Cecil (2 episodes) Single Episode Guest Stars ) *Currie Graham as Frank Rabe ( ) *Amy Gumenick as Gilda Darner ( ) *Parker Bagley as Barry Rabe ( ) *Alexander Mendeluk as Rocky ( ) *Nana Visitor as Melissa Wincroft ( ) *Patrick Fischler as Billy Capra ( ) *Nick Thurston as Roddy Geiger ( ) *Judith Hoag as Mrs. Jessup ( ) *Amelia Rose Blair as Sarah Jennings ( ) *Brad William Henke as Hap Lasser ( ) *Jaime Ray Newman as Angelina Lasser ( ) *Daniel Roebuck as Orson ( ) *Claudia Christian as Mrs. Clark ( ) *Ted Rooney as James Addison ( ) *Eric Edelstein as Oleg Stark ( ) *Amanda Walsh as Natalie Haverstraw ( ) *Fred Koehler as Martin Burgess ( ) *Valerie Cruz as Dr. Levine ( ) *Daryl Sabara as Hanson ( ) *Hannah Marks as Gracie ( ) *Amy Acker as Lena Marcinko ( ) *Nicholas Gonzalez as Ryan Showalter ( ) *Nick Chinlund as Leo Taymor ( ) *BJ Britt as Brian Cooney ( ) *Titus Welliver as Farley Kolt ( ) *Jordi Caballero as Soledad Marquesa ( ) *Alan Smyth as Ian Flynn ( ) *Daniel Baldwin as Jordan Vance ( ) *Danielle Panabaker as Ariel Eberhart ( ) *Azura Skye as Robin Steinkellner ( ) *Josh Randall as Tim Steinkellner ( ) *Jessica Tuck as Catherine Schade ( ) *Sebastian Roche as Edgar Waltz ( ) *Neil Hopkins as Ian Harmon ( ) *David Zayas as Sal Butrell ( ) *Traber Burns as Robert Grosszahn ( ) *David Clayton Rogers as Arthur Jarvis ( ) *Amanda Schull as Lucinda Jarvis ( ) *Tom Wright as Spencer Harrison ( ) *Roger Bart as Konstantin Brinkerhoff ( ) *Kenneth Mitchell as Larry Mackenzie ( ) *Fulvio Cecere as Reynaldo ( ) *Brian Tee as Akira Kimura ( ) *Scott Morgan as Nathaniel Adams ( ) *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio as Kelly Burkhardt ( ) }} Wesen Physically appear Mentioned/Appear in Grimm Diaries only *Waage *Gefrierengeber *Mordstier *Rißfleisch *Waschbar *Schneetmacher Episode Summaries Videos DVD/Blu-Ray Release Season 1 was released on August 7, 2012 on DVD and Blu-ray. Both have 5 discs featuring all 22 episodes and come with a Wesen dictionary that has the names of each Wesen and the pronunciation. Boxart/Contents Category:Content Category:Season One